


priorities

by ameeeeethyst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo taking care of him, M/M, Sick Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameeeeethyst/pseuds/ameeeeethyst
Summary: Their date got canceled because Kenma got sick. At least, Kuroo was there to take care of him instead.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	priorities

**Author's Note:**

> just a old drabble i found in my files. decided that i might share it.

The streak of light hurdled through the closed curtains, it's rays reaching the curdled-up body of a male. Covered up with sheets, his cat-like eyes lazily opened after hearing the loud voice coming from the outside of his room, apprising him that his friend was there to fetch him up. His tiny body rolled off the bed and tried to stand on his feet but eventually failed.

The blonde grunted, groggily crawling on the floor, reaching for the knob on his door. His hands grasped on the walls, struggling to stand properly because of the sudden loss of energy he’s feeling. He swallowed a lump on his throat, only wincing after realizing he had a sore throat.

The blonde sighed, walking sluggishly while having the walls as his support. He reached their six stepped staircases, where he saw a tall man, wearing his usual pervy-assed smile and his never arranged bed head. His polo kissed his muscle toned arms; the two upper buttons were unbuttoned as if showing off his well-built body. With Kuroo’s black orbs were fixated on him, he walked down the first step, the second, until he reached the third step.

A sudden wave of dizziness passed through him, causing him to fall forward, towards Kuroo who was there to immediately catch him in his arms. Their body fell onto the floor, Kuroo’s back touching the floor and his hands embracing the body of Kenma protecting him like a precious jewel.

Kuroo grunted because of the sudden fall they felt, then suddenly realized the position they are in. Kenma, still feeling uneasy, opened his golden eyes only meeting the feline orbs of the man who caught him.

“Wow,” Kuroo smirked, “It seems like you fell for me.”

Kenma stared at him for a few seconds, processing the words he just said. The blonde glared at the pun, tried to get off on Kuroo, but his arms were still enveloped on his body.

“Let me go.” He commanded, trying to remove Kuroo’s arms around him.

“You’re comfy. I don’t want to let you go. Never.” Kuroo snuggled on his neck, only realizing the high temperature that the blonde has.

He released the blonde from his embrace, only to carry him back to his room.

“You have a fever,” he commented, putting Kenma on his bed.

“I don’t.” Kenma retorted tiredly.

“You do.” Kuroo countered, removing the blonde’s clothing, leaving only his black boxers. He approached Kenma’s drawer and looked for a bath cloth. He went outside the room, then returned quickly with a basin filled with water on his hand. He placed it on a chair, and then sat on Kenma’s bed and started wiping his body with the wet towel cloth.

“Kuroo,” the blonde called with his voice being hoarse.

Kuroo looked at his with the gentlest smile he can make. “If you’re worried about our date, you shouldn’t.” he pushed off the strands of hair on Kenma’s face, caressing his cheeks. “The date can wait. Your well-being is my utmost priority.”

Kenma giggled. “You sounded like an old man taking care of his child,” he commented.

He laughed at his lover’s comment. Then, he smiled gently, stroking his hair so lovingly. “Tell me when it’s hot, or when it’s too cold. Tell me how you feel, because I want to know. I want to take care of you.”

Kenma’s face suddenly heated up, revealing a pinkish tint on it. His hands reached for Kuroo’s and intertwined it. “Don’t worry too much about me.”

Kuroo seized the fair-haired male’s tiny hands, kissing the back of his hand. “Go on. Rest. I promise you that I’ll still be here when you wake up.”


End file.
